Tail of a True SaiyanーTTS
by Olivier Antoine
Summary: This story takes place in an AU in which Kakarrot, had never hit his head,which had completely erased his memory and slightly altered his thirst and hunger for battle and harsh training. Characters will be stronger and I'm well aware of how the character's strength and feats will be displayed in the story, but if it were identical to the original, then it wouldn't be a fanfiction.


The pain, no, the sheer _heat_ Bardock was feeling was possibly the most intense heat he had ever experienced in his lifetime. He was completely helpless, now. Unable to do anything but endure the pain, he contemplated on everything apart from his position.

 _So, this is my demise?_ he mused. His entire being was getting engulfed by the stellar ball of energy emitted by Lord Freeza. His armour began to disintegrate as well as the rest of his body. However, before he was completely consumed by the massive ball of energy, an image quickly flashed through his mind.

 _So, that's how it is, huh?_ he thought, inwardly chuckling. 'My son, putting Lord Freeza at his mercy…' was the final thought he conjured up before meeting his fate.

' _Farewell, Gine, Raditz… And even you, Kakarotto…'_

* * *

 _9 Months Later..._

Somewhere, on a faraway planet with no specific coordinates, a large, white, spherical object crash-landed in the midst of a deciduous forest area. It shot out of the sky with immense speeds, taking on the form of a meteor to any bystander within a 100-mile radius. Its impact on the dirt ground created a massive crater and made a great deal of noise, which drew the attention of the various animal inhabitants. The trees caused such a thick blanket from the sunlight that it looked as though the time of day was unidentifiable from the thicket. Suddenly, however, a carnation coloured gas began to secrete from the Space Pod **[1]** as what looked like a door began to open up.

A loud whirring noise was emitted from the pod as the door began to slowly open up.

As the entirety of the interior was revealed, a infant which looked to be just under a year of age crawled its way out of the pod. The infant looked to closely resemble that of a human infant. He, now clearly identifiable as a male, had jet black, palm-tree shaped hair, hard onyx eyes and surprisingly, a furry, brown tail.

As the infant made its way completely out of the pod, until he sad itself on the cold, wet grass. He looked around inquisitively, gathering his surroundings, that is, until a feral growl was heard along with rustling from within the bushes.

Seconds later, a tiger emerged, leaping from the bushes, attempting to strike the defenseless infant with its claws.

As the tiger drew nearer and nearer, the child looked closer and closer to weeping, that is, until the beast slashed its sharp claws across the infant's face, creating a gash on his right cheek which began to leak blood. This caused the infant to let out a cry of pain and begin wailing; his screeching voice irritating the animal in the process.

As the infant continued to cry, he began to slam his balled up fists on the ground in a tantrum, all the while crawling and itching himself closer to his predator. The tiger, too irritated by the shrill voice of the infant failed to notice that the baby was drawing nearer to it, until it got close enough to strike the tiger in its throat with immense force, crushing its trachea which temporarily disabled its ability to breathe. As the tiger struggled to find its breath, the infant's tantrum caused from fear soon turned into a low sounding growl of intimidation. Then, unexpectedly, the infant struck once again, but this time, his now balled up fist began to emit a blue glow. Immediately after the glow appeared, the infant struck once again at the tiger, but this time, killing it and vaporizing the fur on its underbelly and face. The scent of scorching fur was faintly in the air. As the scent made its way towards the infant, he began drooling, until in an impressively disgusting feat, voraciously proceeded to eat the tiger whole, the blood drenched all over his face and lips. Once the infant was finished, he let out a large belch which rang throughout the whole forest.

* * *

Son Gohan's ears perked up. "Hmm? That sounded like... ? No… that couldn't possibly be an animal," inquired the old man. This man, Son Gohan, somewhat renowned expert martial artist, was taking his regular daily stroll through the bamboo forests at the base of Mount Paozu. That was, until his excursion was interrupted by a strange noise. He was a short, bald man with a bushy white mustache, whose garb consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket, draped over a long sleeved black shirt and a green hat.

He made his way to the direction of whatever noise he heard, being sure to meticulously make his way through the trees without disturbing any wildlife. Once he felt like he had reached his destination, he was surprised at what he saw; a large, white [unknown to him], space pod, buried deep in a crater in the middle of a clearing.

 _What sort of technology is this? Did it come from… the sky?_ He mused. He seemed to recall hearing a loud crashing several hours earlier and seeing what he thought to be a meteor fall from the stratosphere.

As he made his way into the crater, he realized that the extraterrestrial device was opened, and within it he saw a seat; from which he concluded that a sentient being had to have been inside.

He used his enhanced senses to scout the area for any odd life forms. He had his eyes closed in deep concentration as he faced the direction of a rather strong life signature. He opened his eyes and made his way in the direction of where he just sensed the form of life.

Once Gohan reached the destination, he was surprised to see a naked, [what he thought to be human], male infant. _Could this be an stray child? Or did it come from that pod?_ As Gohan made his way towards the infant, it looked in his direction, most likely startled from the rustling of the grass beneath the old man's feet. The infant looked on with curious eyes, making the gesture of tilting its head at him. Gohan gave a slight chuckle before he set his eyes behind the infant. His eyes almost widened from the slight shock. _Well, this is quite the anomaly. A tail?_

Gohan made his way, ever so slowly, closer to the infant. Before he was even 3 feet in front of the infant, it made an attempt to lunge at him with speed he didn't think was possible for a child of his presumed age. Instinctively, Gohan phased himself behind the infant and gave it a chop to the back of the neck, hitting its pressure point, hitting him to the ground and rendering him unconscious.

"Phew!" Gohan wiped the unnoticed sweat from his brow and stepped towards the now asleep infant. He picked him up by the tail. _Well, then; if this child_ is _on its own, I shall take him in… for now. I wonder if he has a name?_ "I've always wanted a grandson, and I have the perfect name for you, little one. How about… Goku? _Son_ Goku, that is." The infant began to struggle in its sleep, but its attempt to shake itself awake seemed to fail. Gohan smiled and made his way back to his humble abode with his newly "adopted grandson".

Gohan made his way through the bamboo forest back to his home at the top of Mount Paozu. It was a small hut, but was suitable to Gohan's liking. He stepped inside and made his way to his room, where he set the now named "Goku" on his unoccupied bed. _A scrappy fellow, isn't he? Very well, it's decided; I shall make him my disciple for the time being, molding him into a skilled combatant and soon-to-be master martial artist. I doubt that his demeanor is something that I can't fix, either… I sense an 'evil' in him, but it isn't the kind that one would presume…_

For the next 1 ¾ years, Gohan made sure to take very good care of his adopted grandson, Goku, and made attempts to demonstrate his martial arts practices once the child could walk and talk. One unfortunate day, however, as the child was still being reckless and uncooperative, Gohan was carrying him in a basket on his back while going for a stroll across a ravine, and rather close to the cliffside. The child Goku was thrashing about and happened to slip out of the basket, falling quickly down into the ravine.

With barely a sliver of time to react, Gohan was unable to save the child. He began to regret the past two years he had spent with the child, thinking it was all for naught, as he had failed to protect him. Just then, as Goku was mere feet from hitting his head on a rock, he stopped. Rather than hitting his head on the rock, he was levitating upside down in a meditative position, a deep scowl on his face.

Gohan felt a rush of emotions coursing through him. On one side, he was scared for the fate of the child, relieved that he survived, and impressed at the amazing use of ki manipulation at such a young age. But then, unexpectedly, Goku began to fly off at great speeds, making his way into the bamboo forest from whence he came.

Gohan was shocked, but once broken from his stupor, made his way down the ravine with great skill and attempted to follow the child.

As Goku was soaring through the skies at unreachable speeds, he looked in every direction, as it seemed he was trying to locate something specifically. Once his focus stopped, his eyes were set upon the space pod which he arrived in. He landed gracefully on the ground, walking towards the pod.

Seeing that it was open, he didn't hesitate to jump in and press a button once he got inside, which closed the [prior] opened door. Goku sat down in place as he began to fiddle with the medley of controls and once he stopped, he laid his head back on the seat, trying to relax.

Seconds later, several wires began to appear seemingly out of the control panels and made their way onto Goku's cranium, firmly planting themselves betwixt the thick locks of spiky, black hair. These wires would soon prove their purpose as they sent electric currents into Goku's body which shocked the boy into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _3 Years Later…_

Son Gohan had made several relentless attempts to look for his lost grandson, but after an entire year of searching, the old man gave up. He assumed that the boy had run off to somewhere unknown and only prayed the best for him or whoever he may have ended up with. What he _didn't_ know was that he was metaphorically and almost literally under his nose the entire time…

Three years had passed and the door to the pod which "Goku" had entered began to open up.

Its contents were the same; the boy who had entered it several years before, but he looked different; the scratch which he had acquired from wrangling with a tiger as an infant on his right cheek was now a three-lined scar which accentuated his already hard features. Alongside this, rather than being shirtless and pantless, he now wore what looked like a sort of dark blue and green Battle Armour, solid black combat pants, a white headband, a green Scouter[ **2** ] device on his left eye, and black boots.

He stood up as he began to gather his thoughts. The last, tangible, physical memory he was able to recollect was Son Gohan, his adoptive grandfather. A deep frown crept upon his face, as he remembered the ridiculous name he had given him; "Goku".

"I am _Kakarrot_. A Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta-sei," he spoke aloud. "My mission here is to…" he frowned in deep thought, until his facial features softened up a tad into a genuine smile, "learn several skills from the most talented beings on this planet, protect it, and ultimately avenge my fallen race against the tyrant, Lord Freeza, with my _**own**_ **,** _ **bare**_ **,** _ **hands**_." He made sure to emphasize the last three words with great animosity, venom and somehow determination seeping from his voice. He then got into a crouching position before taking flight in the direction of Mount Paozu, a blue streak of intense light trailing behind him.

It only took a matter of minutes before he was right above his destination, a familiar small hut on the top of the mountain.

Outside of the hut, he was able to identify a figure on the ground doing several different stances and formations which he assumed to be the figure training. With his enhanced eyesight, he identified the figure as (Grandpa), Son Gohan.

He directed his descent to the ground behind the old man, and even before he was fully in eyesight, the old man already sensed Kakarrot's presence.

He whispered to himself, " _No… it couldn't_ possibly _be…_ " Kakarrot smirked and crossed his arms, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. "Well, it is, old man. So, we meet again.

* * *

"I believe I understand, now. So, your name is Kakarrot, and you are of an extraterrestrial warrior race known as Saiyans, whom are essentially space pirates…"[3]. As Son Gohan reiterated the information that was relayed upon him from the young Kakarrot, all the boy did was give several subsequents nods as a response.

[ _Author's Note_ ]: _For the past three years that Kakarrot ("Goku") has been isolated in his pod, he hasn't been slacking off; mentally at least. The wiring that was inputted into his head during his three year slumber contained a plethora of information on the essentials for fighting practicalities, basics, and combat essentials. From this, information was inputted into his mind on how to do several techniques which do or do not require the aforementioned ki manipulation. One major technique which he was able to acquire was that of mental imagery training, which enhances his cognitive and physical capabilities by training with subconscious imagery that his mind conjures up for him to go up against-all within realistic standards. By performing this type of training, he was able to enhance his base strength and was able to surpass Son Gohan in terms of overall physical and mental strength, but not martial arts technique. This is something that he shall be taught over the next 6 ½ years of training._

 _ **ー**_ _ **2 ½ Years Into Training...ー**_

" _ **During the full moon, a Saiyan's true potential is unleashed within that of the Oozaru transformation. In this form, our power increases by tenfold and we become gargantuan ape-like beats of destruction and mayhem. Only the most psychologically strong Saiyans are able to have enough self-control to overcome their thirst for blood in this transformation and treat it as a transformation rather than a possession of spirit."**_

 _[12:00 A.M., 09 May Age 744]_

Kakarrot was sitting firmly on the grass in a meditative position, accompanied by the quiet of night. The full moon's enthralling light shone upon his face, providing a glisten to his features. He had his hands folded and was sweating profusely, readying himself for what he was going to attempt. Son Gohan stood directly behind him, arms behind his back, focusing on each and every aspect of Kakarrot's being, readying himself for what was to come.

Slowly, Kakarrot lifted his head up to the sky, facing directly at the full moon. Right after, he shoot his eyes open, gazing at the light of the full moon, taking in each magnificent feature.

 _Then, it began._

Kakarrot's chest began to pound furiously, his heartbeat loud, but slow. His firm gaze on the moon soon turned into that of a hypnotized stare and the beating quickened.

Gohan's eyes narrowed.

Kakarrot's pupils then began to fade away from his eyes, now leaving them solid white; that was, until they became a deep crimson colour.

 _The transformation had gone in full effect._

Kakarrot's face transformed from a focused look into a deep scowl, his nose extending into a snout, his teeth becoming razor-sharp fangs. His body begun to get covered in dark, brown fur. Lastly, he began to grow in size, along with his clothing, still his armour.

Gohan made sure to distance himself far away from the ape, but remaining within earshot, making sure to keep Kakarrot within his line of sight.

Once Kakarrot stopped growing, he reached a towering 78 feet tall, releasing a feral roar, but rather than rampaging, he remained completely statutory. Slowly, he shut his eyes.

Within the confines of Kakarrot's mind, he was trying to fight against his primal urges to wreak havoc upon the planet.

 _No. No._ _ **No.**_ **I'm** _ **in control. Not the Oozaru. I refuse to let this beast take over me. I AM A SAIYAN, NOT A MONSTER! NOT A BEHEMOTH! NOT A PUPPET!**_

Kakarrot began to pound his chest in his Oozaru form, once again letting out another roar. Gohan looked on in anticipation, and his worries wear appeased when he heart the low, booming voice of the Oozaru say " **Old man, it's me; Kakarrot,** " Gohan eased up, relaxing his feature as he smiled. _Well, I'll be. He was able to gain full control. This child has great potential, I don't think I'll be able to catch up anymore._

 _For the 3 ½ years, Son Gohan had made sure to put Kakarrot under intense training. SO intense, that he himself was unable to keep level footing with the growing Saiyan boy. He had managed to teach Kakarrot a plethora of techniques, some of which he expanded on and improved to his liking, and some he merely created through his own battle ingenious._

Kakarrot was doing his habitual morning workout which consisted of a plethora of different exercises. Currently, he was doing one-handed push-ups with a 10-ton boulder atop his back.

"1,997…

1,998…

1,999…" Kakarrot counted as he strained himself to do the final push-up. He was sweating profusely; hell, his entire training gear was practically drenched with sweat at this point. He focused all of his strength into his left arm, preparing to push himself all the way up to complete his _2000th_ push-up.

"Two… _THOUSAND!_ " After completing the set, Kakarrot forced himself up straight with both hands, causing the massive weight to fall off his back, rolling some ten feet behind him.

"Well, now that _that's_ done, time to get something to eat." Kakarrot prepared himself for flight and set himself off in the direction of the massive ravine near his home.

He touched down on the moist soil in front of the river and stripped himself down to nothing, diving directly into the tepid water.

As he swam around, being sure to keep an eye out for any source of food, he found himself face-to-face with a massive fish about three times his size. With a smirk plastered upon his face, he surfaced from the water, emerging a good 15 feet in the air above the water, the fish mimicking his actions and leaping out towards him.

Almost instantly, Kakarrot did a 360° turn and used the momentum of his spin to forcibly smack the fish with the back of his fist, causing it to crash onto the cold hard ground.

"Success!" Kakarrot said, as he went to put on his gear and retrieve his meal.

* * *

Somewhere near the base of Mount Paozu, a blue and white vehicle was speeding in the direction of Gohan's home. Within it sat a lavender haired girl tied in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon, who looked to be around the age of 16. She was wearing a short pink blouse with the letters which spelled out " **BULMA** " on it, and she had on blue sneakers with purple socks. In her hand was a device resembling a compass and on it was a yellow dot at the top of a dark green grid.

"So, it's in this direction, huh?" the girl said aloud. "Well, this just means I'm another step of the way to achieving my wish!" She exclaimed rather giddily as she pressed on the gas and increased her pace.

Meanwhile, Kakarrot was walking back up to his hut when something caught his attention; an unknown vehicle which he had never seen before was speeding towards him.

Rather than panicking, he stood in the middle of the road, curiously eyeing it.

The girl who was in the vehicle spotted a hut some 100 feet in front of her as she smiled, but her happiness soon turned to shock as she realized she was about to hit a pedestrian; a short body with spiky hair in combat gear holding a large fish. "HEY! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" she shouted, bracing herself for impact. Still unmoving, Kakarrot remained in the same spot, and just as the vehicle was about to hit him―

― _CLUNK!_ ―

He set his foot forward, completely putting the vehicle to a halt. The girl, now utterly terrified, was speechless and failed to notice that in her shock she fell right out of her seat with a thud to the ground.

Kakarrot looked at the girl suspiciously, while she trembled before him, reaching for the back of her blouse, where she had a pouch. From it, she withdrew a pistol and shakily pointed it in Kakarrot's direction.

"L- Look…" The girl said, voice quivering, "I don't want to have to sh- shoot you, bud! S- So, just mo- move out of the way, and n- no one has to get injured." As a response, she gained a chuckle out of the boy, and a taunting smirk. With a bit of hesitation, but slowly growing agitated, she fired three consecutive bullets in Kakarrot's direction.

― _CRACK!-_

― _CRACK!-_

― _CRACK!-_

Moving at the speed of sound, Kakarrot let go of his fish and raised four of the five fingers on his left hand to catch the bullets in between his knuckles. He then crushed them to dust and let the residue sprinkle to the ground.

The girl's mouth was now fully agape in shock. How did this mere _child_ just catch three bullets as if he was just tossed a pencil?

The girl, on her hands was now slowly backing up. "W- What _are_ you?!" she asked with clear trepidation in her voice. "You should be _dead_!"

Kakarrot frowned. "I believe that _I_ should be the one asking questions," he stated plainly. "For starters, what are _you_ doing _here_? This is my house, and you seemed to show no regard for the privacy I clearly have living away from civilization on this here mountain."

The girl frowned in thought before standing up and dusting herself off. _I guess he's not a threat to me right_ now _. There's no harm in telling him what my purpose here is._ " _Well_ , mister, if you _must_ know… My name…" she hesitated, looking at the ground before speaking up, "is **Bulma** , and I am in search of the Dragon Balls," she answered.

Kakarrot raised an eyebrow. "Dragon's _what_?" he asked incredulously.

At this imposition, a tint of pink rose to the girl's cheeks. "No, I mean," she began fiddling through her pouch as Kakarrot looked on with curiosity. From it, she pulled out an glowing orange orb with two red five pointed stars inside it. Kakarrot's eyes slightly widened as he spoke.

"I have one of those in my possession," he bluntly stated.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Really? YES!" Kakarrot looked confused until he asked, "Why do you want it? Clearly, there's some ulterior motive to you searching for these 'Dragon Balls'. They look to just be artifacts of some kind, but even _I_ can clearly tell that you aren't just after some antiques." Bulma nearly sweatdropped. _Well, he does have the Dragon Ball I'm looking for, but he's also being skeptical… This could prove to be a challenge, unless…_

A glint appeared in Bulma's eyes as she spoke up. "Well, you caught me. There is another reason as to why I'm hunting these Dragon Balls." She waited for any sign that she could continue. Once Kakarrot nodded, she began her explanation, "Essentially, there are seven mystical orbs known as the Dragon Balls. They are said to be indestructible and possess great power," Kakarrot interrupted her, asking, "Which _is_?" Bulma sweatdropped with irritation. "I'm getting to that. Anyway, as I was saying, possess the unimaginable power to grant whomever collects all seven one wish." Kakarrot's ears perked up at this. "When all of the seven orbs are gathered together, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron appears, granting any wish imaginable. Once the wish is made, all of the seven balls are scattered across the Earth and turned to stone, being inert for the period of a single year, lying dormant in wait until collected again." Once Bulma had finished explaining, Kakarrot had been damn near awestruck. He began to think of the infinite possibilities such a trek would provide him if he played his cards right.

"As you can see," Bulma continued, breaking Kakarrot from his thoughts, retrieving a ball from her pouch similar in appearance to the one she had shown before. "I have two of the seven. I found _this_ ," she said, holding up the Two-Star Ball, "In my family's warehouse. And _this_ one," she said, holding up a Fiver-Star Ball, "on my way here, in the North Valley." She then smiled, "And if you would be so kind as to lend me _your_ Dragon Ball, then I would have three out of seven!"

Kakarrot placed his hand underneath his chin in deep thought before conjuring up a conclusion. He reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a Four-Star Ball, which was attached to a necklace, before speaking. "Well, I have _this_ ball in my possession, but I have an offer for you _―_ allow me to assist you on your quest to hunt these 'Dragon Balls', and I will be sure to protect you from any harm," he said with a smirk, taking in her thoughtful expression, "I may not look it, but I am most likely one of the most powerful beings on this planet. Also, this world is a vast place. There are multiple dangers lying around every corner, waiting to catch you off guard. You needn't worry about any of that while _I'm_ around."

Bulma thought hard for a great number of seconds before complying. "Well, I accept!" she said, pointing her finger in the air in affirmation. She inwardly chuckled, _What an imbecile! With him around, this will be a piece of cake! I'll practically have to do no work! Then, I can finally get my wish for a cute boyfriend!_

Kakarrot smirked. Surely she didn't need to know that he had the ability to read her thoughts, as well.

"Well, then, it's settled," he said, "by the way, the name's Kakarrot."

Bulma giggled. "What a strange name, that is."

Kakarrot smirked, " _You're_ one to talk, _Bloomers._ "

Bulma then lead the way back to her vehicle, hopping inside. Kakarrot raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't expect me to ride in that primitive device. I can keep with that going at a leisurely pace," he spat. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest?"

Kakarrot smirked before lifting Bulma up, causing her to let out a shriek and throwing her over his shoulder. "I can fly, by the way," he said, before snatching the radar out of her grasp.

" _HEY, BUD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_?!" Bulma yelled, barely damaging Kakarrot's sensitive ears as he began to levitate, rising several hundreds of feet above the ground. He ignored her and pressed the button on the device. "Ah," he said, " _This_ way," was the last thing Bulma heard from him before he took off at high speeds in the direction of the next Dragon Ball, and the start of their adventure. As Bulma was screaming, she managed to blurt out an almost unintelligible "JUST _WHAT_ _ARE_ YOU?!" A smirk crept itself upon Kakarrot's face as he responded, "A _Saiyan_."

* * *

 _Somewhere Unknown..._

It was completely dark. There was no source of light save for the sun's rays just barely shining through the slightest crevasse in the ceiling. This miniscule source of light caused an object from within the area to deflect the sunlight and reveal its previously hidden location.

"Yes…" a dry, raspy voice hissed underneath their breath. "At last, I've found it," the voice exclaimed, as its short arm reached out to grab the object which the sun's light shone off of. "The One-Star Dragon Ball!" The voice called out. It belonged to a small, blue imp-like creature who was wearing a green, red and black tunic with frills around his neck, blue pants and creamed shoes, as well as a multicolored hat. In the center of his tunic was the kanji for "fried rice".

This creature's name was Emperor Pilaf, and alongside him were his accomplices, Shu, an anthropomorphic Shiba Inu wearing a purple shinobi shozoku, and his comrade, Agent Mai; a middle-aged woman with long, jet black hair with bangs, blue eyes, wearing a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster, beige slacks and brown combat boots.

These three mischievous lot make up the bunch known as the Pilaf Gang, and they are also seeking the Dragon Balls.

There was complete silence until Shu began to speak, his nose suddenly perked up and his face scrunched in disgust. "Uh, it kind of reeks in here," he said, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, well," Pilaf began, a slight tint of red on his cheeks, "I got a little bit excited and, uh," he said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

Shu and Mai looked at the emperor with disgusted looks. "I meant it reeks of the scent of decaying corpses, seeing as how we're surrounded by them," Shu stated. Pilaf looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What?! Well, I don't remember giving you permission to _speak_ Agent Shu!" Pilaf exclaimed. Shu gulped nervously and immediately saluted.

"I apologize, your majesty!" Pilaf scowled. "Save the formalities for when I achieve my dream of world domination, why don't you?" Mai facepalmed. This was going to be a _long_ journey.

 _Power Levels_

Kakarrot: 2

Son Gohan: 70

 _1st Timeskip_

Kakarrot: 55

Son Gohan: 80

 _2nd Timeskip_

Kakarrot (Mental Training): 412.5 → 5157(×10 Oozaru) 51,5(70) (Controlled) 52,500

Son Gohan: 100

 _3rd Timeskip_

Kakarrot (Physical & Mental Training + Oozaru Control): 129,000

Bulma: 2

Son Gohan (absent): 100 (?)

Pilaf: 4

Shu: 4

Mai: 7


End file.
